ABS resin is one of materials widely used from miscellaneous goods to home electrical appliances, office automation equipment and auto parts. This ABS resin has high surface resistivity, and static electricity induced by for example contact and friction does not discharge and disappear easily. Therefore, there is a drawback in that dust is for example easily attached to the surface of a molded article during use and its beautiful appearance is lost.
A technique in which each antistatic agent is added to ABS resin by for example kneading has been previously proposed to improve such problems caused by static electricity. Patent Literature 1 for example discloses a technique in which an alkane sulfonic acid salt or an alkylbenzene sulfonic acid salt is added to ABS resin as an antistatic agent. Patent Literature 2 also discloses a technique in which an ionic liquid is added to a clear styrene thermoplastic resin such as ABS resin as an antistatic agent. In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses anions such as trifluoromethanesulfonic acid, bistrifluoromethanesulfonyl imide, 1-butyl-3-methylimidazolium methanesulfonate, and 1-ethyl-3-methylimidazolium methanesulfonate as an anion that constitutes the ionic liquid added as an antistatic agent, and also discloses imidazolium, pyridinium, ammonium, phosphonium and sulfonium as a cation that constitutes the above-mentioned ionic liquid. Among these, as specific examples of ammonium cations, only quaternary ammonium cations such as trimethylpentyl ammonium and trimethylhexyl ammonium are disclosed.